Conexión
by chidori yaoi
Summary: Kakashi, actual hokague de la villa, mandará al ya formado equipo siete a una misión arriesgada. La misión va según lo planeado, hasta que Naruto se topa con uno de los fugitivos. ¿Que se puede hacer cuando luchas con alguién que ha compartido tu mi


Hai, hace mucho que no colgaba algo nuevo en el mundo de los fics x33. Bueno, es porque siempre el deber me llama xD que le vamos a hacer xD.

Este one shot me costó un poco, en el sentido de que la inspiración no me acompañaba y que las obligaciones del día a día no hacían mas que dificultar la tarea de escribir algo decente xDD. En fin, este es el primer fic de naruto, que...¡No contendrá temática yaoi! xDD.

Perdonadme por poner un título tan raro al fic. Estuve pensandolo mucho, pero no se me ocurría nada de nada xDu y creo que más o menos el título que le puse concuerda con el argumento ^^.

Se lo prometí a una amiga mía y yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra ^^. Espero que te guste mi querida jiuu ^^ que lo he escrito con todo el cariño del mundo (aunque me haya sacado más de una cana xDD) se que Naruto ya no es tu pasión (ni la mía tampoco, sigue gustándome pero no tanto como antes xD) pero aún así espero que lo disfrutes ^^. besitos guapa y espero verte más a menudo en deviantart, que se te echa de menos.

Y como siempre, agradecer en el alma a mi amada y paciente beta xDD, ¡Iki! solo espera, espera que tenga el dinero para hacerte un templo, de paso dime que tipo de ofrenda te gusta xDDD. (un herácles en paños menores ¿quizás? XDD) muchísimas gracias por tu tiempo y dedicación. Gracias a ti puedo colgara fics con una ortografía que no deje ciegos a los que leen xDDD.

Sin mas demora os dejo leyendo, que ya me he extendido mucho en las notas de autor x33. Pero antes, dejo las pertinente aclaraciones. Ya sabes los derechos de autor x33 y las aclaraciones para los que sean novatos en materia de fics ^^.

Ah, unas pequeñas aclaraciones más:

Mujaki significa inocencia

Kurai significa oscuro

Disclaimer: la serie Naruto no me pertenece (si fuera así estaría descubriendo en que misteriosos lugares esconde Pein sus piercings xD) si no que le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei.

-...-Habla el personaje.

-''...''-piensa el personaje, dice algo entre comillas o entre murmullos.

(...) -Notas de la autora.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre se sobrepasaba? ¿Por qué siempre le hacía preocuparse por él?

Ese idiota...

Una cabellera rosada descansa sobre el pecho de su compañero de equipo. Notaba su respiración bajar y subir, al compás del viento que entraba por la ventana. Su mirada se volvió hacia él, fijándose en las vendas que llevaba en todo el brazo derecho y en la frente. Volvió a suspirar derrotada, verlo así la destrozaba en todos los sentidos posibles.

Idiota, idiota, y mil veces idiota.

-Naruto baka, ¿Por qué tenías que protegerme? -la mano de la kunoichi cogió la del joven y unió sus dedos a los de él, acariciándolos con mimo, como queriendo así curarle todas sus heridas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Les habían asignado una misión de rango A, y como buenos ANBUS estaban muy bien capacitados para cumplirla. Lo que tenían que hacer era capturar con vida a un ninja renegado de su propia villa, que había estado pasando información a otras villas a cambio de grandes sumas de dinero y tierras. Kakashi, ahora nuevo Hokage, les había entregado especialmente esta misión, dado que ellos ya habían estado, por así decirlo, en una situación similar a ésta. Los dos shinobis, en esos instantes miraron a su ahora re insertado amigo, el cual no decía palabra alguna. Se pusieron tensos por el tema tan delicado a tratar._

_El copy ninja se rascó la cabeza cansado y se dio cuenta de su pequeño error, pero es que eran los más indicados para una misión así, y él no quería que Tsunade viniera del hospital y le patease el culo, alegando que era un mal Hokage; que ya bastante tenía con aguantar el no poder leer su libro erótico sin interrupciones. Qué bonito era cuando solo era jounin, fue gilipollas al aceptar el cargo..._

_-Sasuke, no te lo tomes a mal. No te estoy echando nada en cara -el Uchiha le devolvió una mirada fría y carente de sentimiento. Kakashi resopló hastiado. Como odiaba la pubertad._

_-Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei no lo hizo adrede -la kunoichi intentaba aplacar el ambiente, el cual se podría cortar con un kunai. _

_-No me interesa tu opinión y no me importa nada de lo que me digáis. ¿Cuándo empieza la misión? -la respuesta cortante del vengador fue como una navaja para la joven, que ensombreció la mirada al ser tratada de esa manera tan injusta. Ella sólo quería ayudar, pero parece ser que pasase lo que pasase, Sasuke la seguiría teniendo como una molestia. Y aunque ya no albergaba sentimientos de amor hacia el poseedor del Sharigan, aún le dolía su indiferencia. _

_-Mira que llegas ser capullo -menos Sasuke, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Naruto, el cual tenía una expresión de pasotismo total y los morros ligeramente levantados -Ya te han dicho que no iba a lo personal, pero NO, el gran teme estreñido sigue con la idea de que es el ombligo del mundo y que todos tenemos un problema con él. Sasuke, de vez en cuando tendrías que quitarte el gran palo de escoba que tienes metido en tu culo -silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar. Kakashi ya se estaba palpando las pequeñas arrugas que le salían de la cara, murmurando lo viejo que estaba. Sakura miraba a los dos, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara._

_El Uchiha, despertó su fiel Sharingan, depositándolo en el rubio, el cual ni se inmutó. Cuántas veces vio esos ojos de desquiciado encima de él._

_-Oh, dobe, estás muy sensible hoy...-una pequeña risa macabra salió de la boca de Sasuke -¿Es que acaso he herido los sentimientos de tu querida Sakura-chan? –horror, Naruto ya estaba con los ojos rojos y los colmillos sobresaliendo de la boca. Sakura se interpuso entre ellos, para que nadie llegase a las manos_

_-Vamos chicos, no hay que ponerse así. Naruto, estoy bien -la kunoichi le dirigió una sonrisa. Pero el rubio sólo veía la falsedad de esa expresión, y cómo la joven se estaba aguantando las lágrimas -De veras, estoy bien. Ahora estamos los tres juntos, como los viejos tiempos, ¿no? _

_-Sakura-chan..._

_-¿De veras tengo que aguantar todo esto? –musitó cansado el azabache._

_Y al finalizar la frase vemos a Sasuke estampado en la pared por un histérico Naruto, que estaba rodeado de la amenazadora aura de Kyuubi. Sakura no sabía qué hacer, y lo único que estaba en su mano era intentar apartar a Naruto y que éste dejase de estrangular a su compañero de equipo, que poco a poco respiraba con dificultad. _

_-¡Naruto! -el Hokage se levantó de su silla, alarmado por el comportamiento de los dos chicos. ¿Cómo podían llegar a esos extremos? -¡Bájalo ahora mismo! ¡Es una orden!_

_-Déjeme, Kakashi-sensei, ¡este desgraciado no sabe lo que es la palabra compañerismo! -el rubio aumentó el agarre, haciendo que el Uchiha cerrase los ojos por la falta de oxígeno y la fuerza sobrehumana de su compañero -¿¡Qué coño te pasa, eh? _

_-¡Naruto! -la joven utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para que este aminorase el ataque, pero era inútil. El rubio estaba desbocado._

_-Cállate...-el vengador se le dificultaba el habla, dada las circunstancias a las que se veía sometido -Tú...no sabes nada..._

_Naruto lo miró aún con mas furia si cabía y aumentó el agarre, haciendo que el cuello de Sasuke se agarrotase más y que cerrase los ojos a causa del dolor y la falta de oxígeno. _

_-¿El qué? ¿La soledad, el que te miren mal, o simplemente pensar que nunca se te va a perdonar? –aflojó un poco el agarre al ver como Sasuke dejaba de oponer resistencia y desviaba su mirada –Créeme, conozco demasiado bien esas sensaciones. –Dejó a Sasuke en el suelo y éste se hundió hasta que su trasero tocó el suelo y se quedó inmóvil, con la vista ida a un punto inconcluso. Naruto se acercó a él y le miró directamente a los ojos, con la vista más suavizada y los nervios más calmados. Sakura y Kakashi se tranquilizaron un poco al ver que los ánimos estaban más enfriados. _

_-Sé que no es fácil, Sasuke –tocó el hombro del azabache y le miró con toda la seriedad que podía –Pero no estás solo, ¿vale? –Sasuke sólo atinó a mirar cómo Naruto le tendía la mano reconciliador, intentando que todo lo que había pasado no tuviera relevancia. Siempre pensando en los demás y teniendo esa puñetera manía de decir las cosas como son, sin tapujos ni nada. Como le crispaba ese comportamiento de samaritano, pero lo que más le cabreaba es que le perdonase cualquier estupidez que cometiese._

_¿Por qué era tan entregado a los demás? Sinceramente nunca lo entendería, pero muy en el fondo de su ser admiraba esa parte de Naruto, aunque fuese un pedazo de idiota la mar de problemático…_

_Lo que le faltaba: Empezar a pensar como Shikamaru. _

_No cogió la mano que se le tendía y se puso en pie algo desorientado, yéndose directamente a la puerta y dejando a Naruto gruñendo insultos a su persona._

_-Voy a tomar aire -musitó débilmente, aún aturdido por todo lo ocurrido. Odiaba sentirse de esta manera tan miserable, y siempre gastaba sus frustraciones sobre los demás. Pero era su naturaleza, su maldito orgullo que siempre le amargaba. A sus veinte años y aún tenia la mentalidad de quince, qué patético. Antes de salir, se paró para seguir hablando, o hacer el intento._

_-Sakura yo…-Naruto paró de maldecir para escuchar lo que Sasuke estaba intentando decir, Kakashi puso toda la atención del mundo para ver si su discípulo se atrevería a ser adulto por una vez en su vida, y Sakura, que no cabía en mayor felicidad, sonrió con toda la dulzura que tenía y avanzó hacia Sasuke, tocándole el hombro. Éste ni la miró: Seguía con la vista perdida en un punto indeterminado._

_-Olvidado –dijo conciliadora la muchacha, esgrimiendo una sonrisa sincera. Naruto gruñó de forma infantil e infló los mofletes al ver lo amable que era su compañera con el bastardo de su rival número uno. Kakashi suspiró y volvió a su asiento, y de una de las casillas de su mesa sacó una de las anteriores ediciones del Icha Icha. Empezaba a pensar que esto críos sólo hacían este teatro para sacarle una úlcera, pues lo estaba consiguiendo a base de bien._

_-Chicos, antes de iros –interrumpió su lectura para dirigirse a ellos con una actitud paternal –Sólo os pediré una cosa: Aunque falléis la misión y aunque os derroten…_

_-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué dices? No vamos a fallar. ¡Somos los mejores! –Naruto interrumpió con chillidos a su anterior maestro y se cruzó de brazos molesto. Sasuke soltó un bufido, apoyando las palabras del rubio, y Sakura ponía una sonrisa nerviosa._

_-Y aunque os derroten…–prosiguió, aprovechando que Uzumaki se había callado. Aunque por lo que parecía, iba a volver a abrir la boca.-Volved con vida._

_A los tres les dio una sacudida en el corazón. Kakashi sonrió feliz al ver que ponían la misma cara que tenían cuando les explicaba algo nuevo. Es como si viera en ellos la sombra de cuando tenían doce años._

_-Por cierto –volvió a tener un tono de jovialidad, desconcertando a los tres jóvenes en sus pensamientos –Si llegáis tarde a la misión se os descontará del pago asignado en vuestras mensualidades –el ojito feliz del actual Hokage estaba en la cúspide al ver las caras de terror que ponían dos de sus subordinados. Menos Sasuke, que parecía que le daba exactamente igual. Oh, éste no sabía con quién se la jugaba_

_-Sasuke, a ti se te suspendería totalmente, porque sería algo así como si traicionaras la villa. Recuerda que no tienes un expediente muy prometedor, y como Hokage yo redacté personalmente esa norma –Sasuke no cabía en mayor sorpresa, cambiando su ya habitual desinterés por confusión –Oh, vamos, no me mires así. Ya sabes que no te considero un fugitivo, esto sólo lo hice para ponerte las pilas –un halo sagrado descendió sobre Kakashi, haciéndole parecer una divinidad. Sus tres alumnos oscurecieron la mirada mientras decían simultáneamente._

_-¿Qué penitencia cae sobre los que intentan agredir al Hokage? _

_-La muerte –respondió Kakahi levantando un dedo, escuchando perfectamente lo que decían. Las tres cabezas cayeron al mismo tiempo._

_La sonrisa de Kakashi se acentuó aún más detrás de la máscara, y su ojito feliz estaba centelleando de pura gloria._

_-No está tan mal esto de ser Hokage… _

_Llegaron al punto de encuentro, donde les esperaba su jefe en esta misión, que no era ni más ni menos que Morino Hibiki, el cual casi se los come vivos cuando los divisó con esa mirada suya que podría hacer cantar al mismísimo Maradona de que se fumaba toda cuba entera._

_Conocía bien a Kakashi, y seguramente les retrasó a posta para que Hibiki les jodiera a base de bien. Será ahora mismo Hokage, pero su actitud retorcida no había cambiando ni un solo pelo. Su jefe, como método de disciplina por llegar tarde, les hizo creer con su maravillosa tortura psicológica que habían tenido un perro el cual se llamaba Paco que había muerto porque ellos no le daban de comer y no le sacaban a pasear los fines de semana. _

_Empezaban bien la misión…_

_Salieron de las fronteras de la villa a una velocidad pasmosa, dejando atrás sus hogares. Por el camino Hibiki les contó más detalladamente la misión y las habilidades especiales del criminal. _

_-Mierda, domina el genjutsu –Naruto no estaba muy entusiasmado de que su rival tuviera un alto nivel en los genjutsus, dado que el aún era un negado para ese campo. _

_-Tranquilo, Naruto, para eso estoy yo y Sasuke-kun –el rubio pensó que esto se parecía a un juego de rol. Él era el espadachín, Sakura la maga blanca y Sasuke mago oscuro; aunque también podría hacerse pasar por princesa en apuros, y malhumorada. Ese papel se ajustaba más a su personalidad. _

_Uzumaki empezó a reír estruendosamente. Por un instante, los sudores fríos surcaron la espalda del ex vengador y le hicieron tener leves náuseas. Sakura fue hacia a él y le dio un capón por armar tanto jaleo, pero eso no evitó que Naruto siguiera riendo por lo bajo. Hibiki quería que se los comiera algún animal salvaje y tener la misión en paz._

_La noche ya empezaba a acechar, así que decidieron dispersarse para controlar mejor el terreno. Los cuatro se equiparon con armas, transmisores y píldoras de soldado. Hiibki decidió acompañar a Sakura, no por dudar de sus habilidades, sino porque era la única ninja médico del equipo, y si le ocurría algo, ellos estarían más a merced del enemigo. Sakura aceptó un poco a regañadientes, dado que ella no se consideraba tan importante y que tenía los mismos privilegios que sus compañeros. Aunque no quería ir en contra de su superior, y más si eso suponía entorpecer y retrasar la misión. Así que decidido todo el asunto, todos ellos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, confundiéndose en el entorno._

_El primero en pararse fue Sasuke, el cual avisó con el transmisor que con su Sharingan pudo divisar algunas trampas. Bombas y sellos que se activaban por finos hilos que se escondían al simple ojo humano._

_-Esto no lo digo ni a Sakura ni a Hibiki-san. Naruto, ni se te ocurra joder la misión pisando algún hilo –el rubio lo llamó de todo por el transmisor, dejando a los tres sordos por sus chillidos. Sasuke se quedó quieto encima del árbol, esperando algún movimiento de sus agresores. Se había dado cuenta desde hace un rato que le andaban siguiendo, por eso no quiso informar a sus compañeros de ellos para no levantar sospechas._

_De pronto se vio rodeado por un montón de serpientes, cada una de un tamaño diferente. Serpenteaban alrededor suyo, y algunas abrían la boca de manera amenazadora, esperando el momento justo para hincarle el diente. _

_-Al fin puedo conocer al famoso Sasuke Uchiha. Ex desertor de Konoha, último descendiente del clan Uchiha, poseedor del Sharingan y ex aliado de Orochimaru, uno de los tres sanins de la villa. -¿aliado? Que malos eran los informes de Konoha –Mató a su propio hermano, y casi hizo una revuelta en su propia villa para matar al consejo de Konoha. –se dio cuenta de que dos brazos le habían envuelto en un abrazo por detrás, y que una repugnante lengua le estaba lamiendo la mejilla. Cerró los ojos, manteniendo su imperturbable sangre fría._

_-¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar? –dijo con sarcasmo el azabache. Su agresor se acercó a su oído y lo mordió ligeramente. Sasuke no prometía el mantener la compostura por más tiempo, pero ante todo tenía que cumplir la misión._

_-Me llamo Kurai, soy aliado del fugitivo que estáis buscando –Sasuke le sonó el nombre de su agresor. Hizo memoria, y al final dio con el nombre de ese tipejo repulsivo. Era un cuarentón fracasado, un ninja renegado que hacía cualquier trabajo a cambio de que le pagasen una suma de dinero inconcebible. Y siempre se le confundían con un reptil, dado sus rasgos asemejados a la anterior especie mencionada. Seguramente pertenecería al libro de bingo, juraría que sería de nivel S._

–_Cuando me dijeron que en esta misión podría conocer a un Uchiha, créeme, se me puso bien dura –no hacía falta que se lo jurase, ya que tenía su puto paquete incrustado en su culo. –No sabes lo que me pones. Tu historia y tu poder, todo de ti me pone cachondo –las manos de Kurai estaba yendo hacia sus pantalones, tocando descaradamente sus partes íntimas –pero creo que a ti no te gusto –ese tonito infantil era lo que le faltaba para acabar con la escasa paciencia de Sasuke. _

_-Si sabes tanto de mi, ¿entonces por qué has utilizado serpientes en mi contra? –el susodicho lo apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, transformándose poco a poco en una gigantesca serpiente. Fue arrinconando su cuerpo, dejándolo apresado. Sasuke miraba ahora a la gigantesca cabeza de serpiente que tenía ante él y cómo se iba acercando a su cara, pero él como siempre no se inmuto._

_-Necesitaba domarte, y la mejor forma era utilizar tus propios métodos contra ti, y demostrarte lo superior que soy –Sasuke esgrimió una sonrisa siniestra, y sus ojos mostraron al fin el famoso mangekyo sharingan, dejando a su agresor paralizado. _

_Kurai se encontraba en otro espacio, uno lleno de oscuridad y con mucho frio. Intentó moverse, pero al hacerlo, una de sus manos se desprendió de su cuerpo y se rompió en mil pedazos, haciendo que éste gritara aterrorizado._

_-Primera lección: Los reptiles son débiles ante el frío, y uno demasiado intenso hace que su sangre se congele –el agresor temía el moverse, y quería saber de dónde provenía la voz del azabache –Aunque me busques, no me encontrarás. No voy darte el placer de saber la fuente de tus desgracias. Sería ser demasiado compasivo. _

_Ahora fue la nariz de Kurai que se calló. Por culpa de los temblores de su cuerpo su agresor empezó a llorar de puro miedo, y debajo de él se pudo distinguir un pequeño charco de meado. Sasuke chasqueó los dientes repugnado por lo asqueroso que resultaba ser ese individuo. _

_-Ah, se me olvidaba. Ya que tanto adoras las serpientes, seguramente te encantará que tus pequeñas mascotas te devoren –el shock fue tal que una de sus piernas se rompió, haciendo que el cuerpo entero se tambaleara, y que éste sólo se sujetara por la suerte del destino –y cuando acaben de devorarte, tu cuerpo volverá a reconstruirse una y otra vez, hasta la mismísima eternidad. –como dijo Sasuke, sus propias serpientes se estaban acercando a su posición, poseídas y con unas tremendas ganas de devorarles._

_-¡Mátame! –el grito hizo que su cuerpo se derrumbase en el suelo, haciendo que se partiese por la mitad, y que chillase de puro dolor._

_-No vales la pena –le respondió Sasuke._

_El grito de Kurai resonó en todo el bosque, alertando a los compañeros de Sasuke. Naruto enchufó con prisas el transmisor, intentando contactar con el Uchiha._

_-¡Sasuke! ¿estás bien? –éste estaba sentado sobre el mismo árbol donde le atacaron, fumándose un cigarrillo mientras observaba de vez en cuando al Kurai, que estaba convulsionando por la ilusión creada en su mente. Aspiró la nicotina, dejando que ésta envenenase sus pulmones, y después soltó el chorro de humo. _

_-Estoy perfectamente –respondió cansado por el irritante tono de voz que tenía su compañero. ¿Es que no ponía hablar con unos decibeles más bajos? _

_-¡¿Estás fumando? –Sasuke estuvo a punto de tirar el transmisor. Sus pobres tímpanos no merecían tal tortura._

_-¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes que fumo? _

_-Ya te dije que lo dejaras, que es malo para tu salud. ¡Teme! –El Uchiha sacó otro cigarrillo, para poder apagar las tremendas ganas que tenía de acribillar a Naruto. _

_-Naruto, no eres mi madre._

_-Me da igual, ¡deja de fumar! –un pequeño tic se asomó en la ceja izquierda del ex vengador. Sacó otro cigarrillo, lo encendió, y con gusto inhaló el humo que contenía, y a continuación, lo expulso sobre el transmisor. _

_-¡TEME! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas el rubio mientras que Sasuke sonreía satisfecho por su fechoría. _

_Mientras, los dos restantes sentían vergüenza ajena por oír una conversación tan surrealista. Se suponía que estaban en una misión arriesgada, pero parece ser que ellos estaban más por la labor de arruinarla y hacer que el jefe del grupo quisiera infringirles otros daños psicológicos en su cabeza._

_-La próxima vez haré que crean que son ovejitas que saben bailar el hula hula –Sakura palideció al escuchar semejante castigo. Hibiki sacó algunos de los informes que tenía en la mochila y los empezó a leer en silencio, Sakura se acerco a su superior y leyó con él la información sobre el fugitivo._

_-Hibiki-san, aquí dice que Mujaki estuvo investigando sobre las procedencias de Kyuubi, y de cómo poder controlarlo. –Hibiki asintió mientras seguía leyendo el informe sin darle importancia realmente, dado que él ya había leído tantas veces sobre este fugitivo que sólo lo hacía para matar el tiempo. Pero Sakura empezaba a preocuparse de lo que eso significaba. –Hibiki-san, Naruto es quien…_

_-Lo sé, y por eso mismo se decidió que fuera a la misión. –Sakura estaba escandalizada. Se suponía que era Kakashi quien les asignó esta misión. Entonces, ¿por qué enviaría a Naruto a la boca del lobo? Y al igual que Sasuke, que tenía el Tsukuyomi y podría controlar el poder de Kyuubi. No entendía qué pretendía el actual Hokage. _

_El mayor ahogó una pequeña risotada al ver la cara que ponía la chica. Se supone que los ninjas no se dejan llevar por sus emociones. _

_-Sakura, Naruto también sabe lo del informe, y fue él mismo quien quiso venir a esta misión; Sasuke también lo sabía –La cara de la ninja médico era un verdadero poema –Se decidió así. Si le atacan en la villa habría más posibilidades de que algún inocente salga herido. Además, aquí hay más libertad de movimiento. –la muchacha estaba a punto de perder los papeles y romper muchas piernas. ¿Por qué no se le aviso de este tipo de información? Cuando volviera a la villa le quitaría a Kakashi la máscara con alicates._

_-No se te aviso de estos detalles porque tus dos compañeros sabían cómo te ibas a poner –Sakura dejo de maldecir a su ex sensei cuando escuchó semejante revelación, pero eso no la aplacó en absoluto. Es más, la encabronó con más fuerza. Apretó sus dos manos con fuerza, haciéndose daño en los nudillos y dejándolos blancos como la nieve. Hibiki miró para otro lado al ver como la muchacha desprendía tanto chakra asesino sin ningún tipo de control. ¿Por qué no le daban misiones con adultos? Los adolescentes cargados de hormonas y testosterona nunca le habían caído especialmente bien…Buen ejemplo era Anko en sus tiempos mozos. _

_En esos momentos Sasuke y Naruto estornudaban simultáneamente y se preguntaban si alguien hablaba de ellos. _

_-Teme, he sentido escalofríos._

_-Imaginaciones tuyas –respondió chasqueando la lengua, porque él también había sentido un frío muy desagradable en la espalda. _

_-Naruto…_

_-Tranquilo, ya he sentido su presencia. Tú cuida tu posición, voy a cerrar la comunicación. –Naruto sabía que desde hace rato que tenía a su perseguidor merodeando por la zona, pero era arriesgado dar el primer movimiento sin antes cerciorarse de que él mismo se presentara. Además, lo suyo no era esconderse. Tener que camuflar dos tipos de chakras era un esfuerzo titánico._

_Cerró el transmisor y se levantó de la hierba para ponerse en posición defensiva. En sus dos manos portaba dos kunais bien afilados, que brillaban con la espléndida luz lunar. Naruto podía sentir cómo su enemigo se desplazaba de un lado a otro, escondiéndose de árbol en árbol para distraerle y dejar que sus sentidos se vean afectados por esa burda imitación de clon. _

_Con un movimiento ágil se apartó de su posición para poder esquivar la mano que se dejaba ver debajo de la tierra. Lanzó un kunai a su agresor, el cual esquivó sin ningún tipo de dificultad, pero éste no se dio cuenta de que la misma arma se transformaba en Naruto, que rápidamente estiraba la pierna, asestándole una buena patada a su adversario, el cual se esfumó en una bola de humo, y simultáneamente el Naruto que dio la patada, también desapareció,_

_En el ambiente sólo se podían escuchar los choques de las armas, y meras sombras peleando por ver quién noquearía primero a su contrincante. Las frías hojas gritaban por sangre enemiga, y lo demostraban sacando chispas por la fricción de sus aceros. En una última estocada, los dos se hirieron mutuamente. Naruto acabó con un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla derecha, que ya se estaba curando gracias al poder de Kyuubi, y su rival con su uniforme ninja medio rasgado. _

_-Vaya, vaya –dijo estando detrás de Naruto mientras guardaba su kunai –. Los rumores del salvador de Konoha eran todos ciertos. Tu destreza en combate es admirable, muchacho._

_-No fui yo el salvador de Konoha, fue toda la villa quien cooperó para salir adelante –Naruto hizo lo mismo que su agresor, guardando de igual modo su arma blanca. _

_-Qué modesto –dijo con falsa simpatía, dándose la vuelta para que el rubio lo mirase con claridad. Y se sorprendió al ver que tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que él -¿Sorprendido?_

_-Pero en tu ficha… -logró articular con dificultad al seguir turbado por esta extraña revelación. _

_Era un muchacho de piel algo oscura, ojos verdes como la hierba y pelo de un rojizo espectacular. Su estatura no variaba a la de Naruto, aunque a simple vista podría decir que era un poco más alto que él. _

_-Una sola palabra: Henge -ahora Naruto se explicaba el por qué su foto no coincidía con su apariencia actual. Tenía que tener una habilidad impresionante para cambiar su forma física sin que detectasen su Chakra._

_-Llevo siendo un renegado desde que tuve uso de memoria. Antes estaba a las órdenes de mi padre, el cual también era un fugitivo, y como hijo suyo, mi futuro ya estaba condenado al mismo destino que mi progenitor –el rubio se quedó paralizado, y su lengua parecía pesarle al escuchar semejante historia –Deudas, asesinatos, tráfico ilegal, robos. Mi padre era un verdadero terroncito de azúcar. –Naruto noto cómo su agresor le sangraba la mano, seguramente por la presión que ejercía sobre ella._

_-Mi madre estaba desconsolada, y llegó al punto de enfermar. Mi padre con el dinero que tenía, en vez de utilizarlo para sanarla, sólo lo utilizaba para irse con otras mujeres y divertirse. ¿Y sabes qué? Me harte… –sabía cómo terminaría esta historia, pero no quería escucharlo. No quería –Lo maté, y no sabes cuánto disfrute derramando la sangre de ese perro sarnoso bueno para nada. _

_-Ya basta –Naruto intentaba parar la historia que le estaba contando su adversario, pero por la sonrisa macabra que el otro ponía, no se le veía con ganas de callarse._

_-Oh, vamos –empezó a rodearle en círculos mientras miraba la luna –Las películas hay que acabarlas, que sino uno se queda con las ganas –el rubio sabía que estaba en una especie de genjutsu, y que estaba a punto de rendirse a él, porque no podía moverse y le fallaban las fuerzas._

_-Volví a mi villa, contento de haber salvado a mi madre. Queríamos empezar una vida nueva, en donde viviéramos en paz y en armonía. Pero no, los viejos de mierda en vez de jugar con la petaca, tenían que venir a tocarme la moral, acusándome a mí y a mi pobre madre de traicionar a Konoha. -en un pequeño arrebato escupió sobre el suelo – Claro, aprovecharon que el Hokage no estaba para hacer lo que les daba la gana. Y de paso, cambiaron mi ficha y la de mi madre para acusarnos de cosas que no habíamos hecho. Todo esto para el ''bien de la villa''. _

_Naruto veía a un niño de no más de doce años de edad, llorando y explicando sin cesar que él no era culpable de nada, que sólo quería una vida pacífica. Vio cómo se llevaban a su madre, y cómo a él lo dejaban solo. Le exiliaron, le torturaron y le humillaron. _

_Ira, dolor, tristeza… Todo eso sólo puede llevar a la rabia y a los deseos de venganza. _

_Su agresor se aproximo a él y le levantó la cara, tirándolo de sus rubios cabellos. En los ojos de Naruto no se veía la característica energía que siempre les envolvía, no. Sólo había vacío._

_-Duele, ¿cierto? A ti te trataron igua,l ¿no es verdad? –El cuerpo de Uzumaki tembló ligeramente al escucharlo. –Solo y tratado como un sucio perro._

"_¡Monstruo, bicho raro, no te acerques!" _

_Sus pequeñas piernas no dejaban de correr, perseguido por una panda de niños mayores que él. Las piedras le alcanzaban por todas partes, y una le dio en la cabeza, dejándolo noqueado. Los chicos aprovecharon esa ocasión para abalanzarse como Hienas sobre su presa, y desfogarse con él. Patas, puñetazos, mordiscos… Ya no sabía quién era quién, y quien le hacía cada cosa. Le daba igual todo. Sólo quería que acabasen para irse a casa y encerrarse a cal y canto durante una buena temporada._

_Sabía que sus heridas tardarían poco en sanarse, pero no quería que nadie le viese en ese estado y que le insultasen también por su mal aspecto. Vio cómo los niños acababan de divertirse con él, y cómo uno de ellos le escupía. Él sabía perfectamente que todas esas palizas eran a causa de que los mayores les infligían un miedo a sus hijos, y éstos lo transformaban en rabia en contra de él. Lo comprendió hace mucho, sólo con ver cómo lo miraban los vejestorios de la villa. _

_Intentó levantarse, pero era inútil: Le dolía muchísimo el cuerpo. Vio el río que solía visitar para calmarse sus ideas, y cómo el sol se dejaba acunar por la fría noche que se aproximaba. Hoy iba a pasarla en la intemperie. Abrió los ojos para ver la silueta de un niño de su edad, con los cabellos rojos como la sangre._

_-¿Tú también...vienes a pegarme? -dijo débilmente, a causa de las contusiones de su cuerpo. _

_-¿Te duele mucho? –le respondió el niño con otra pregunta, aproximándose a él. Acercó sus pequeñas manos a las heridas de Naruto, tocándolas superficialmente y haciendo que éste cerrase sus ojos a causa del dolor –. Lo siento._

_-Ya se me pasará, estoy acostumbrado –le quitó hierro al asunto con sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas. Aunque a causa del calvario en el que estaba, le salió una mueca bastante rara._

_-¿Sabes cómo se te podría quitar? –dijo entusiasmado el niño, esperando a que Naruto le permitiera continuar con lo que quería decir._

_-No lo sé._

_-Durmiendo –los ojos del rubio parpadearon varias veces al escuchar semejante respuesta. _

_-¿Durmiendo? –Repitió a modo de pregunta, no entendiendo del todo a lo que se refería. El niño sonrió suavemente. _

_Con una mano aproximó el cuerpo de Naruto al suyo, acunándolo en su pecho. El rubio no sabía por qué, pero en ese mismo instante sintió una paz infinita, y sus ojos empezaron a pesarle de una manera colosal. _

_-Cuando te duermas, todo tu sufrimiento habrá acabado, y serás feliz –el joven empezó a acariciar las hebras doradas, asombrándose de los suaves que eran –y serás al fin libre._

_-¿Conoceré a mi papá y a mi mamá? –preguntó inocentemente el rubio, bostezando por el sueño que le estaba entrando._

_-Seguramente…-el abrazo aumentó en fuerza, y el pelirrojo hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto._

_Los corazones de Sakura y Sasuke latieron al unísono. Tenían un desagradable presentimiento._

_-Hibiki-san, tengo que irme –su superior intentó pararla, pero ya era tarde: La Kunoichi fue más rápida y desapareció de su campo de visión a una velocidad prodigiosa. _

_En el camino se cruzó con Sasuke, el cual traía la misma cara que ella. Los dos se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Tenían el presentimiento de que si no corrían, de que si no se apresuraban, todo habría acabado. _

_-¿Sabes?, tengo el presentimiento de que se me olvida algo –Naruto ya había cerrado los ojos, y se estaba dejando vencer por ese sueño tan tranquilizador._

_-¿El qué? -preguntó el joven de cabellos rojizos._

_-No sabría cómo explicarlo pero, ese algo hace que mi corazón se contraiga -el joven desvió su mirada, dejando ver una la mar de culpable. _

_-¡Eh, dobe! -a Naruto se le empezó a quitar el sueño para dirigir su mirada hacia el frente. Allí vio a un pequeño azabache con el pelo en punta y con una sonrisa suficiente que le era terriblemente familiar. -¿Piensas estar todo el rato allí dormido? -el rubio quiso levantarse, pero el muchacho que le acunaba no le dejo avanzar, sujetándole la mano._

_-¡No vayas! -al niño se le empezaron a asomar algunas lagrimas, y ya empezaba a hipar por la futura llorera._

_-Pero...-Naruto estaba a punto de cumplir con el capricho del niño, cuando otra mano tiraba de su camisa naranja. Vio de dónde le agarraban, y se percató de que era una niña, y que ésta tenía el cabello rosado y unos ojos verdes la mar de bonitos._

_-Hola, me llamo Sakura Haruno -la chica le saludó y empezó a moverse de forma enérgica a su alrededor -¿Y tú?_

_-Na-Naruto Uzumaki -a causa del nerviosismo que le causaba la chica no pudo más que tartamudear. Era la primera vez que hablaba con una chica, y por suerte, le había tocado una la mar de guapa. _

_La muchacha le sonrió y le tendió la mano, al igual que anterior muchacho, que se aproximó ante ellos, y de igual forma le tendía su mano. _

_-Yo me llamo Sasuke Uchiha -Naruto iba a decirle su nombre, pero el azabache lo paró -No hace falta, lo acabo de escuchar, usuratonkachi -el rubio lo miró enfadado, y cuando se iba a levantar a darle una paliza se volvió a caer a causa de la paliza que le habían dado. Pero ni Sakura ni Sasuke permitieron que eso pasase, porque los dos al mismo tiempo lo sujetaron para que no se hiciese daño._

_-¿Quieres ser nuestro amigo? -preguntó Sakura con tono jovial, dejando algo patidifuso a Uzumaki. Mientras tanto, el joven de los cabellos rojizos no sabía por qué estaba pasando todo esto. Se suponía que Naruto tendría que haberse dormido del todo. Entonces, ¿por qué? _

_Intentó hablar para no permitir que sus planes se echaran por tierra, pero no le salía la voz, ni las fuerzas para levantarse del lugar. Es como si en ese espacio sólo existieran esos tres. _

_-¿Yo? -la pregunta aún le chocaba de sobremanera. Nunca le habían tratado tan bien._

_-Sí, tú, dobe. ¿Ves a alguien más? -una pequeña vena asomó por la sien de Naruto, que raudo empezó a chillarle todos los insultos a Sasuke, recriminándole esa prepotencia que se gastaba. _

_-Entonces...-Sasuke y Sakura le entregaron sus manos, y Naruto se sonrojó por ese acto de amistad tan puro -Vayámonos -dijo Haruno, esgrimiendo una sonrisa dulce._

_Naruto cogió tímidamente las dos manos, y por primera vez sonrió de forma sincera. Empezaron a caminar hacia adelante, pero de repente Naruto se paró, dejando algo desconcertados a sus nuevos amigos. Dio la vuelta a su cabeza, y se dirigió al chico que antes le había acunado, tendiéndole su mano._

_-¿Te vienes tú también? -Sasuke y Sakura se miraron entre los dos, porque ellos no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de ese chico._

_-¿Quieres que seamos amigos? -Uzumaki bajó la cabeza una y otra vez en modo de respuesta. El joven, reticente y con miedo, empezó a acercar su mano, poco a poco. Naruto harto de esperar se la cogió y le elevó para sostenerse bien en el suelo._

_-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

_-Mujaki -respondió tímidamente, moviendo su pierna derecha frenéticamente a causa de los nervios. _

_-Entonces seres amigos. De ahora en adelante lo seremos por siempre._

_¿Qué era esta sensación? ¿Por qué su corazón se llenaba de una valentía antes desconocida? Es como si ahora mismo pudiera hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera. La amargura daba paso a las ganas de sonreír, y la inseguridad daba paso a la confianza. _

_Todo por una sola y simple palabra: amistad._

_El espacio empezaba a desvanecerse, y el rubio no entendía por qué todo a su alrededor desaparecía. _

_-Naruto -dijo Mujaki, los ojos del rubio se encontraron con la sonrisa pura del muchacho -Siempre seremos amigos, te lo juro -el rubio intentó alcanzarle, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar los dedos del joven éste se desvaneció, y él perdió el conocimiento. _

_Sintió cómo le daban palmadas en la cara, y cómo éstas empezaban a aumentar de intensidad. También podía escuchar voces, unas muy conocidas por él._

_-Déjalo Sakura, éste se despierta con un buen Katon -su ceja se tambaleó al reconocer la voz de Sasuke, y cómo el muy cabrón aprovechaba su debilidad para practicar puntería._

_-No digas eso, Sasuke-kun -Naruto puso en un altar a su diosa. Que buen corazón tenía Sakura, que bondadosa, que amable, que cándida, que...-Si le matas no nos pagan la misión -Que gilipollas era él. _

_-Bueno, vale. Le electrocuto y ya está -el Uchiha ya estaba empezando acumular el Chidori en su mano._

_-Electrocuta tus pelotas para variar -Naruto se levantó, ya harto de que intentaran torturarle de mil maneras -¿Qué tipo de amigos sois? -cuestionó, mirándoles a los dos como si fueran la mismísima peste. _

_-¿Ves? Te dije que si les poníamos a parir se iba a levantar. Si es que es tan predecible -Sakura dio un toque a la palma de su mano con el puño, confirmando las teorías del Uchiha._

_-Que bien le conoces._

_-Panda de cabrones sin conciencia -iba a seguir insultando cuando se vio abrazado por Sakura, la cual le tiró al suelo por la impresión -Sa-Sakura-chan -su rojizo se podía comparar con el Sharingan de Sasuke._

_-Nos tenías preocupado, pedazo de baka -la kunoichi subió la cabeza, para aproximarse a la de Naruto. De sus ojos se podía ver cristalinas lágrimas, y cómo intentaba retenerlas. Naruto dejó en parte su vergüenza para abrazarla, y tímidamente besar su frente._

_-Perdóname, Sakura-chan -su voz salió suavemente, dejando a la chica algo alelada. Sasuke rodó los ojos por ver una escena tan cursi. _

_-¿Te han hecho daño? -el rubio la miraba de arriba a abajo, para ver si tenía alguna herida o dolencia. La kunoichi rió divertida por la inspección._

_-No, Hibiki-san nos ha informado de que ya capturó a los otros miembros. A nosotros sólo nos queda llevarnos al cabecilla -el rubio suspiró aliviado por ver que Sakura estaba en perfectas condiciones. De Sasuke no se preocupaba. Si estuviera herido no sería tan capullo y tendría la boquita cerrada. _

_-Por cierto, gracias -musitó avergonzado. Sus dos compañeros se sonrieron cómplices entre sí. _

_-La verdad, y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, al final fuiste tú el que dómino el genjutsu que creé. Nosotros sólo nos dejábamos llevar. -Naruto miró a Sasuke como si fuera un extraterrestre. Éste tomo aire, y buscó las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a Naruto la situación. Sabía cómo era Uzumaki, y él era más de entender con gestos que con palabras, por eso mismo intentaría resumir el tema lo mejor posible -Ese chico te atrapó en una ilusión de un nivel altísimo, y para contrarrestarla tuve que ponerla a su mismo nivel. Se supone que mi genjustu servía para eliminar al enemigo del espacio que creé, pero tú fuiste capaz de visualizarlo de nuevo, y hacer que mi mundo ilusorio y de nuestro enemigo fueran a tu ritmo. -los ojos de Naruto no dejaron de parpadear. Tanto, que provocaron un pequeño mareo a sus dos amigos._

_-¡Ja! -Naruto olvidó que estaba cansado y se levanto más fresco que una rosa del suelo. Sasuke y Sakura no entendían a qué venía esa repentina euforia, pero sabían de antemano que su compañero iba a soltar alguna burrrada -Al final soy mejor que tú, Sasuke. Hasta te he superado en tu especialidad. Toma, jódete tú y el Sharingan -y con su dedo le señaló triunfal mientras le observaba retador y con el ego subido por los cielos. A Sakura le bajoó una gotaza por la cabeza del tamaño de un balón de futbol, mientras que Sasuke lo miraba y se imaginaba una pancarta detrás de Uzumaki que decía: "No alimentar ni sacar a la luz, que si no se vuelve más subnormal de lo que es". Lo que ellos decían, una burrada. _

_Cuando Uzumaki acabó de vanagloriarse de su triunfo, por fin se pudieron dirigir hacia el fugitivo que atacó a Naruto. Éste estaba bien atado y amordazado. Junto a él estaba el que atacó a Sasuke, el cual estaba histérico, viendo de un lado para otro._

_-¿Qué le has hecho? -Naruto miraba al sospechoso con algo de misericordia. Sabía cómo se las gastaba su compañero de equipo, y lo sanguinario que llegaba a ser cuando se le tocaba la moral._

_-Un genjutsu de nivel avanzado, nada más -el rubio examinó a Kurai y miró a Sasuke con diversión._

_-Siempre atraes a los que dominan a las serpientes, tío. Es como si tuvieras la palabra "gay" escrita en la cara -unas sonoras carcajadas inundaron el bosque, seguidas de unos sonoros golpes, que de igual modo resonaron por todo lo alto. _

_-Sakura, anestesia a éste por si las moscas nos da problemas –A Sakura aún le latía el corazón al ver cómo Naruto se debatía entre la vida y la muerte por la paliza que le dio el Uchiha. No sabía si tenía que anestesiar al fugitivo histérico, o atender de inmediato a su amigo el subnormal..._

_-Naruto Uzumaki...- los tres se fijaron que Mujaki estaba despierto, y que, aunque le costaba mantener la conciencia, intentaba por todos los medios no cerrar los ojos por el acotamiento._

_-Mujaki -Naruto se aproximó hacia él y le tocó el hombro conciliador -Te juro por mi honor que esta vez tendrás un juicio justo. No dejaré que se produzca ninguna injusticia -su enemigo estaba anonadado. Él había intentado dominar su poder, y así poder destruir la villa que le había negado una vida normal. Pero aún así, Uzumaki no le odiaba, ¿por qué? _

_-¿No me odias? -Naruto se rascó la nariz y miró hacia otro lado._

_-La venganza no trae nunca nada bueno. Eso te lo puedo asegurar -Naruto miró a Sasuke con seriedad, y éste le devolvió la misma mirada -Aunque, si no estás solo y tienes a gente que te apoya ese sentimiento se va desvaneciendo, y se convierte en una herida leve -Sasuke curvó una pequeña sonrisa, y Uzumaki puso su risueña expresión zorruna._

_-Entonces mátame. No tengo nada por lo qué luchar ni vivir -a Sasuke se le contraía el corazón al escuchar esas palabras. En una época fue como él: Ciego de venganza y de rabia. Negándose el ser feliz, y no dejando que los otros se acercaran a él. Naruto infló su nariz con aire y lo soltó a modo de gritos. _

_-¡¿Eres idiota? -reunió algo de fuerza en su puño y le dio un capón en la cabeza a Mujaki -¡No vuelvas a decir eso! -Éste le miraba confuso y no entendía a qué se debía su enojo. -Somos amigos, ¿no? -y como en el genjutsu, le volvió a tender la mano. Mujaki agachó la cabeza y arrugó los músculos de su cara; su cuerpo empezó a temblar e irremediablemente empezaron a descender lágrimas cristalinas de sus ojos. _

_Era tan reconfortante sentirse perdonado._

_Naruto dejó caer suavemente su mano encima de la cabeza de Mujaki y le acarició de forma fraternal, entendiendo a la perfección cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Porque él también tuvo esa misma experiencia con Iruka-sensei, Sakuke, Kakashi-sensei y sus otros amigos. Gracias a ellos, era la persona que era ahora. Sakura se acercó a él y unió su mano con la de Naruto._

_-Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías? -Naruto se llevó la mano a la cabeza y empezó a frotársela como un desquiciado a causa del halago de su compañera. _

_-¿Qué esperabas del gran Naruto Uzumaki? Seré el próximo Hokage, es normal que sea así -y cuando sus dos compañeros pensaban que había madurado… Los dos suspiraron, sacando una pequeña bola de aire de sus bocas. Este muchacho era incorregible._

_-No-no...Saldréis con...vida -Todo ocurrió a cámara lenta. Con una sonrisa desquiciada, Kurai se había desatado, y activó un sello explosivo, el cual explotó al instante, dejando el espacio en blanco. _

_La primera en despertarse fue Sakura. Tenía algunas heridas, pero eran superficiales. Sentía un peso encima suyo, y cuando fue a palpar a su alrededor notó cómo sus dedos se humedecían. Acercó su mano, y horrorizada divisó que estaba llena de sangre. Cuando estuvo más espabilada pude ver que el que la había protegido con su cuerpo era ni más ni menos que Naruto._

_-¡Naruto! -con presteza se levantó y dejó a Naruto postrado en el suelo. Le quitó la parte superior de la ropa, y observó que tenía muchas quemaduras, especialmente en la espalda -¡No dejaré que mueras! -reunió chakra curativo en sus dos manos y empezó a recobrar parte de la piel que había perdido Naruto, aunque eso no ayudaba mucho, porque aún seguía perdiendo mucha sangre. La vista de Haruno empezó a nublarse a causa de las lágrimas que se gangrenaban en sus ojos, y ella intentaba por todos los medios concentrarse y no dejarse invadir por el pánico. Pero le era imposible al ver a Naruto en ese estado tan lamentable._

_Otra vez había sido una carga para él. ¿Es que nunca iba a dejar de ser un lastre? Tanto entrenamiento, tanto esfuerzo para acabar siempre dependiendo de Naruto y no salir nunca de la casilla de partida. Era una completa inútil. Ni tan siquiera podía curarle como Dios manda. Su chakra era insuficiente, y ni el poder del Kyuubi ayudaba. Por dios, un milagro, ¡El que sea!_

_Su nivel de chakra sanador aumentó, haciendo que la energía se desbordase por todo el cuerpo de Uzumaki. Miró a cada lado, para percatarse de que Sasuke y Mujaki estaban prestándole parte de su energía. Gracias a eso, la hemorragia empezaba a cesar, y la piel de Naruto sanaba con más velocidad._

_-Pensaba que os habías salvado, pero parece ser que no se os puede dejar solos -Sakura cerró los ojos ante las verdades que le soltaba el Uchiha y ya empezaba a sentir otra vez las ganas de llorar -. Aunque lo importante es que estáis sanos y salvos -Sakura afirmó sus palabras agachando la cabeza._

_-Tranquila, Sakura-san, no dejaré que Naruto-kun muera. Quiero ver el día en que él sea Hokage..._

_-Créeme, lo será. Y todos nosotros haremos lo posible para que así sea. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Oyó algunos toques en la puerta, y cómo de ella entraba Sai con un cesto de frutas y con su sonrisa falsa de siempre. Sakura le dio permiso para acercarse. Éste entró y dejó su regalo en la mesita que estaba cerca de Uzumaki.

-Éste es el quinto día y aún no despierta. -dijo Sai neutro. Sakura arrugó las maltas, angustiada por ese dato -Tranquila, leí en un libro que los tontos no suelen morir y que tienen una vida muy larga. -Sai se sentó junto a la muchacha, y observó cómo Naruto seguía inconsciente -No morirá. Tiene a sus amigos esperándole, y te tiene a ti -Sakura desvió la mirada hacia el ANBU con rapidez, y éste aumentó esa expresión que crispaba a todo el mundo a su alrededor.

-T-te te equivocas, yo y él no tenemos nada, bueno, quiero decir… -la chica movía las manos de arriba a abajo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Aunque por lo que parecía, nada coherente salía de su boca. A Sai le divirtió la situación.

Él no era don sentimientos, pero al estar interactuando con la gente, y el ir aprendiendo poco a poco de las relaciones humanas, le habían enseñado más o menos los patrones básicos de los seres humanos. Y ahora su enseñanza le demostraba que, primero: Sakura intentaba buscar alguna excusa. Segundo: Estaba nerviosa, lo que confirmaba su primera teoría. Y tercero: Estaba avergonzada. Conclusión: Diversión para él, y quebradero de cabeza para la muchacha.

No era sabio en las relaciones, pero empezaba a sacarle provecho a su inexperiencia. Eso de poner nerviosa a la gente y sacarles de sus casillas era, extrañamente, un placer secreto para él.

-¿Y el Uchiha no ha venido a visitarle? -la kunoichi paró de gesticular y decir cosas sin sentido, para concentrarse en la pregunta planteada.

-Sí que ha venido. Ayer estuvo por la mañana -la chica suspiró cansada y se levantó para arropar mejor a Naruto -aunque lo único que hacía era maldecir a Naruto una y otra vez -esto último lo dijo en un suspiro -Si en el fondo lo aprecia, a su manera -eso se lo decía a sí misma para auto convencerse. Sai se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo -Hoy me dijo que vendría más tarde.

-¿Y eso?

-Kakashi-sensei le mandó papeleo, ya sabes. La burocracia en el mundo ninja es algo agotador -ahora Sai casi le aparecían flores a su alrededor.

Desde que vino a Konoha, él y el Uchiha nunca habían tenido una relación muy amena. Sasuke siempre le hablaba de forma cortante, y muchas veces le faltó el respeto por haber sido su relevo en el equipo siete. Aunque gracias a Naruto y Sakura no habían llegado a las manos. Aunque ganas no les faltó a los dos.

-Kakashi-sensei es mi ídolo.

-¿Eh? -preguntó dudosa la muchacha, aunque al ver la expresión de Sai, pudo ver con claridad la alegría que le suponía ver el sufrimiento de Sasuke por más que lo escondiera en esa cara de póker que solía poner. Tenía que saber a qué librería iba Sai para así ver qué libros se leía.

-Cada vez eres más fácil de leer -murmuró algo divertida por las reacciones cada vez más humanas de Sai.

Sakura volvió a concentrarse en Naruto, acercando su mano a su pecho, y allí empezó a darle palmaditas suaves y lentas. Como si fuese un niño pequeño al que tranquilizara en una noche de tormenta. De improvisto la mano de Naruto la atrajo hacia él, y ésta cayó encima suyo, perpleja por la acción y avergonzada por la posición en la que estaban.

-Sakura-chan...-dijo entre sueño el rubio, mientras se le caía un poco de baba por la boca. Sakura estaba roja de pies a cabeza, y Sai escribía todo en una libreta que no se sabía de dónde la había sacado.

-Bueno, os dejo solos, que en un libro que leí decía que en estas situaciones es mejor la intimidad -Sai se levantó y se arregló un poco las arrugas de la ropa.

-¿Qué libro era ése? -cuestionó la muchacha, que intentaba por todos los medios salir de esa jaula en la que le retenía Naruto.

-Icha Icha Paradise -señaló Sai. A Sakura le cayó una bruma oscura encima de ella, y su expresión era casi como la de un suicida que estaba a punto de tirarse de un precipicio -Bueno, me voy. He quedado con Kakashi-sensei, que tiene que prestarme más ejemplares del Icha Icha -Sakura alargó la mano, intentando que su amigo no fuera a los caminos de la lujuria y la indecencia. Pero cuanto más avanzaba Sai a la puerta, más se le figuraba la imagen de un Kakashi vestido como un Dios griego y diciendo:

'' Ven pequeño, ven y sumérgete en las garras de lo prohibido'' y todo eso terminando con una risotada en plan malo de telenovela barata.

Oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba y cómo sus esperanzas de salvar a Sai eran inútiles, y volvió a concentrarse en la situación en la que estaba. Bueno, ya que no podía liberarse, entonces se acomodaría un poco, hasta que Naruto aflojara el agarre. Subió su cabeza al pecho del rubio, y oyó los latidos de su corazón, que extrañamente estaban agitados. Dios sabe lo que estaba pensando ese pedazo de burro.

Subió la mirada y se fijó mucho mejor en la cara adormecida de Naruto, y cómo se le veía tan relajado y carente de preocupaciones. Le enterneció ver esa expresión tan inocente en su rostro. La elevó un poco más para verlo más de cerca, y se quedó embelesada por lo guapo que se había convertido Naruto.

Toda su cara había madurado, aunque sin perder ese toque gamberro que le caracteriza. Con su mano acarició su faz, y asombrada vio lo suave que era. Seguramente cuando le curaba o pegaba no se daba cuenta de lo suave que era su piel. Sus ojos se desviaron a sus labios, y no pudo más que sonrojarse y apartar pensamientos subidos de tono. Acercó su boca a la nariz de Uzumaki y le dio un leve beso. Bueno, aprovecharse un poquito no iba a matar a nadie, y sólo era un besito en la nariz.

Oyó murmullos y un leve gruñido por parte de Uzumaki, y su ceja tembló un poco por esos ruiditos. Miró más detenidamente a Naruto, y vio cómo éste estaba algo sonrojado y tenía una expresión de mala uva en el rostro. Cuatro venas aparecieron en la cabeza de Sakura, y la palabra "inner" ya estaba saliendo a flote en su frente. Para confirmar sus dudas, mejor era experimentar antes.

-Creo que esta vez le besare en la boca. No creo que se dé cuenta -La expresión de Naruto cambió a una de total y absoluta felicidad, y su sonrojo aumentó considerablemente. Experimento confirmado, acción inminente. Sakura aireó su puño y lo incrustó sin ninguna piedad en la cara de Naruto.

-¡Yo preocupada y tú haciéndote el dormido! ¡Shanarooo! -despegó la mano de su cara, para dejar a un Naruto la mar de despierto y con un moratón en el ojo derecho. Vio que otro puñetazo iba a su cara, y se tapó con las manos como pudo.

-Perdón, perdón, no lo volveré a hacer. Estoy convaleciente -intentó escudarse con esa excusa, aunque su compañera de equipo no estaba muy por la labor de escucharle.

-¡Tú estás convaleciente cuando te conviene! -Naruto la miró sospechosamente y dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa pervertida. Eso no hizo más que agravar el cabreo de su compañera, que furiosa iba a dejarle otro moratón.

-Eso no evitó que me mimaras mientras dormía -K.O, todas las fuerzas de Sakura se fueron a tomar viento. Naruto la volvió a sujetar de la mano asesina y la juntó con la suya, para después atraérla hacia él y ponerla en una posición ventajosa para su propio disfrute. El rubio empezó a acercarse poco a poco hacia su particular diosa, acortando las distancias hacia esos rosados labios que le llamaban para ser profanados por los suyos. Sakura no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que un chico estaba tan cerca suya.

-E-espera, tú, tú estás enfermo y...-Naruto parecía no escuchar, y cuando estaba a punto de unir sus labios, oyeron cómo unos carraspeos cortaban toda la magia en el ambiente. Naruto subió la mirada, para ver cómo Sasuke y Mujaki estaban en frente de ellos. Su rival estaba mirándolo con aburrimiento, y Mujaki estaba que quería que se lo tragase la tierra.

Juraba por todo lo sagrado que ésta se la iba a devolver a Sasuke. Estaba dispuesto a recurrir al poder del Kyuubi sólo por meterle todas sus colas por el culo. ¡Maldito bastardo! Sakura por el contrario sentía ganas de escapar de esa situación tan embarazosa, e intentaba taparse en el pecho del rubio, para que no viera su cara. Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza.

-¿Interrumpimos? -preguntó con sarcasmo. Encima recochineo, el muy cabrón necesitaba con urgencia descargar esa mala leche. O buscarse un _hobbie_ que no fuera tocarle las pelotas a sus compañeros. Que parecía que tuviera la regla los trecientos sesenta cinco días del año.

-Nooo, pasa Sasuke, pasa. Que quiero que te sientes junto a mí, y así poder dejarte ciego con la jeringuilla que tengo en la mesita de noche -Sasuke soltó una pequeña risita de triunfo por ver el estado en el que dejaba a Naruto, y Mujaki que intentaba escaparse de la habitación para no molestar.

-Mujaki, tú quédate. No tienes culpa. Seguro que Sasuke fue el que quiso venir y tocarme la moral. -el muchacho se aproximó y dejó otra cesta de frutas cerca de Uzumaki, a éste le bajó una gotaza en la cabeza. A este paso montaba una frutería.

-Sólo venía a agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. Gracias a ti, dentro de una semana tendré un juicio justo. -Naruto le cogió la mano con fuerza, y le transmitió sin palabras la fortaleza que necesitaba en esos momentos. -Perdón por venir en mal momento...

-Tranquilo, si cuando os vayáis terminaremos lo que estábamos haciendo -Sakura elevó el rostro amenazante, dejando bien claro que no había nada que acabar -Y la avestruz salió de su madriguera –y con la misma velocidad que lo alzó, lo volvió a hundir en el pecho de Uzumaki, cohibida por haberse olvidado en la situación en la que estaba. El ex fugitivo se rió un poco ante la situación, y Naruto también rió con él, contagiado por la alegría y la despreocupación que se respiraba en el ambiente.

-¿Cómo podría agradecértelo? -Naruto se puso en modo pensativo, preocupando un poco al Uchiha. Eran contadas las veces que veía a su amigo pensando tan detenidamente en algo, y cuando terminaba de hacer que las pocas neuronas que tenía en esa cabeza funcionasen, siempre, pero siempre, soltaba una burrada de las suyas.

-Podrías darme un artilugio para hacer que Sasuke dejase de menstruar a cada dos por tres. -Mujaki se aguantaba la gran carcajada que estaba intentando salir de su boca, y hasta Sakura reía por lo bajo por semejante respuesta. El que menos reía era Sasuke, que ya estaba desenfundando a Kusanagi, listo para cortar la cabeza de su compañero de equipo. El ex fugitivo se dio cuenta del peligro que corrían, así que se levanto con rapidez y sacó a Sasuke de la habitación.

-Nos vemos, Naruto-kun -hizo una reverencia como pudo, y arrastró al Uchiha fuera. Se oyó en el pasillo juramentos de venganza, y un: "Sé dónde vives, cabronazo."

-Algún día tendrá que admitir que es un gay frustrado, y que siempre le he hecho tilín -y se carcajeó de nuevo por sus propias ocurrencias. Pero ahora no era el momento de reír, era el momento de ir en busca de una conejita que estaba entre sus garras.

-¿No te aburres de jugar al escondite? -pero nada, la joven seguía sin dar muestras de querer dejar su ''firme'' guarida -No sabía que eras tan miedica -eso fue el propulsor para que Sakura le desafiase con la mirada, aunque el sonrojo no se le quitaba -Mira que llegas a ser predecible -y aprovechando la baja guardia que tenía la muchacha, unió sus labios con los de ella. El beso no duro mucho, aunque eso no evitó dejar atontada a Haruno.

-Baka -protestó sin ningún tipo de maldad. Naruto la abrazó, y ésta se dejó hacer. -Baka -volvió a repetir la joven, y éste le respondió con varios besos en la cabeza.

-Pero soy tu baka, ¿no? -ella le miró, ahora retadoramente, y Naruto se sorprendió al ver esa nueva expresión en Sakura -¿Sakura-chan?

-Estate quietecito -se subió encima suyo, y con un dedo le volvió a dejar tumbado -que yo te voy a demostrar lo miedica que soy -oh, tendría que empezar a llamarla cagada de miedo todas las veces que pudiera. Qué efecto más bueno. -Y claro que eres mío -y que posesiva le ha salido. A este paso le iba a sacar el látigo y la fusta.

-Soy todo tuyo, hazme lo que quieras -no hubo más que decir. Sakura se abalanzó sobre él, y le dejó bien claro que ella no era ninguna miedica, y de cómo se podía echar por tierra los avisos de no hacer ruido en el hospital.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke era un muchacho que se consideraba paciente y con sangre fría. Pero en ciertas ocasiones perdía los estribos, porque al fin y al cabo era un ser humano normal y corriente. Pero ahora mismo no quería perder los estribos, quería cometer directamente un homicidio, y doble. Porque que le despertaran a las cinco de la mañana para decirle tonterías…Eso ya era el colmo para su estabilidad mental.

-Bueno, teme, ¿Qué? ¿No te alegras? -dice que no se alegraba, se alegraría de haber dormido sus ochos horas de sueño. Pero no, allí estaba él: Con un pijama ligero, calándose los huesos en la puerta de su casa.

-No creo que el despertarlo a esta hora haya sido una buena idea, Naruto -Sí, totalmente de acuerdo. Pero bien que has venido tú con él, preciosidad.

-Que va, Sasuke es de los que madrugan -madrugan cuando toca, maldito anormal. -Y bien, ¿Qué dices? -Sasuke clavó sus dedos en la madera de la puerta e intentó mantener el escaso auto control que se le escapaba por litros.

-Analizaré lo que está pasando -se quitó unos mechones de la cara, para ver con más claridad a los dos desgraciados que tenía en frente -Me despiertas a las cinco de la mañana, sacándome afuera, lejos de mi calefacción, para calarme los huesos en la intemperie -Sakura y Naruto estaban asombrados de cuántas palabras soltaba el Uchiha. Porque él hablaba con cuenta gotas, y para sacarle tanto vocabulario era un milagro. -¿Para decirme que estáis saliendo juntos? –nerviosos le dieron la razón al azabache, el cual estaba a punto de tener una úlcera.

-Lleváis dos meses saliendo juntos...-Sasuke se sujetó la cabeza para mitigar los dolores que presagiaban una inmensa migraña -¿Y ahora me lo dices?

-Anda, ¿lo sabías? –Kami-sama que estaba en los cielos, si tenías misericordia de él, entonces haz que un rayo, o cualquier objeto contundente cayese en la cabeza de Naruto.

-Naruto, toda, pero toda la puta villa lo sabía -su tono de voz se agravaba cada vez más, tal vez más al ver la estupidez de sus dos compañeros.

-Joder, no lo sabíamos -dijo con berrinche, inflando los mofletes. Encima le pone morros -Y queríamos que lo supieras tú primero.

-Perdona, los primeros que se enteraron fueron los del hospital. Que vaya ruidos hacíais -Sakura se sonrojó, y a Naruto se le formó una expresión de tonto enamorado. Otra vena palpitante para la colección del Uchiha. -Si no me necesitáis para nada más, entonces me volveré a la cama -Sasuke iba a volver a encontrarse con su adorada calefacción, cuando la mano de Uzumaki le retuvo. Casi sacaba el Sharingan, casi se dejaba invadir por sus impulsos. Pero tenía que tranquilizarse, ya tenía bastantes cargos penales a sus espaldas.

-¿Y te parece bien? -preguntó algo reticente. Al igual que un niño chico cuando comete una fechoría y quieren que se lo perdonen. Sasuke suspiró cansado, y apartó la mano de Naruto.

-Estupendo, genial. Que tengáis muchos hijos, y que tengan un arcoíris en el pelo -Sakura supuso que lo decía por la unión de rubio con rosa. Cuando quería, el Uchiha era gracioso. A su manera, pero lo era.

-Tranquilo, no te dejaremos solo, te buscaré pareja. Aunque no conozco a muchos frikis amantes de las serpientes y mal de la azotea. Te los has cargado tú. Mira que te dejas tú mismo sin pretendientes -Sakura empezó a alejarse de Uzumaki, y del chakra púrpura que desprendía Sasuke. Pero Naruto no parecía notarlo, porque seguía diciendo cosas indebidas hacia el último superviviente de los Uchihas, y agravando más su enojo.

Ese día, Sasuke dio su bendición a la pareja. Aunque al mismo tiempo se fueron directos al hospital, a causa de las quemaduras de tercer grado de Uzumaki.

Qué bonito era el amor cuando se compartía a una hora que no fuera inhumana.

**Fin**


End file.
